This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ground Cover Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘INTerdust’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,240) and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin City of San Francisco×(Neon Cowboy×Flower Carpet).